Grumm's Temple Garden
Basic Information Grumm's Temple Garden is an angular flower pot the size of nearly one block with pale violet slightly sparkling flowers inside added with update R39 in February 2017. This decorative item matches the Hidden Temple Theme (premium blocks). The flowers' sparkles and aura slightly glow in the dark. Grumm's Temple Garden is an item designed as a memento of Mike, a well-liked Creativerse player who bore the nickname "RealGrumm". http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/141136086928082827/ How to obtain This flower pot cannot be found in its crafted form in any Treasure Chest nor can it be obtained from any Creature directly, but it can be crafted from a rare Recipe that can randomly be found on Creativerse game worlds by chance. Other than that, since Grumm's Temple Garden is a placeable object, it can be bought in infinite amounts via customizable building kits for Blueprints. How to obtain the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Grumm's Temple Garden can occasionally be found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests like Stone Treasure Chests that spawn on Fossil layer blocks in dark areas, or Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on Stalactite layer blocks in darkness, in Iron Treasure Chests that spawn on Lava layer blocks in dark spaces, or in Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn on Corrupted Blocks where it's dark. This Recipe can also be obtained from any kind of Keepas as well, mainly common blue Keepas by killing and looting them, but perhaps also as a rare Pet-harvest. You can learn all of the rare crafting Recipes that you can find either by 'clicking on their icon in your inventory/bag with the right mouse button '(by default). Then the crafting Recipe will vanish from your inventory and a message will appear telling you that you have successfully learnt this rare Recipe. You can then find it in your Crafting Menu, where it will be permanently available, even on worlds with the "Pro" world option "world-bound recipes" enabled. If you already know this rare Recipe and find it again, the new one will have a check mark over its icon and you cannot learn it a second time. How to craft To craft two Temple Gardens at a time, you'll need: * 2 Stone Slabs, made from Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 (block of) Wildwood harvested from Wildwood trees in Jungle biomes * and 1 Flower of any kind. You can choose the specific type of flowers that you want to use by clicking on the blue arrows on the flower icon of the crafting recipe in your Crafting Menu. The crafted Temple Garden will always look the same, no matter which type of flowers you have selected How to use This item is purely decorative, it can be placed into the game world and rotated into all directions. It doesn't require any Power Cell to be picked up, however you won't be able to take it on claims of other players or on game worlds where your permission level is set low. Trivia The recipe for this item was very rare for a while after it was implemented to the game, but has ever since then become more common. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture